Playing with Fire
by PhantomXAngel
Summary: Maximilliana Roux Salvatore is bored. After existing for 581 years that can happen. Then she hears Damon and Stefan Salvatore have returned to Mystic Falls she decides to pay them a little visit, causing chaos in the little town. Damon/OC Reviews welcomed


Maximilliana Roux Salvatore (Maxie)

Born 1412 in Romania- Immigrated to Paris in 1417- transformed in Paris in 1429

Age: 17/581

Played by: Mila Kunis

**First ever Vampire Diaries fanfiction! Please try to be nice, even if it hurts. I'm going to try to make this as good as I possibly can. ! :D**

Start:

I stood outside the Salvatore boarding house, a knapsack slung over my shoulder. My dark green Volkswagen was parked at the end of the driveway. I never stayed in one place long, except when I came to Mystic Falls, but I haven't been here in over 75 years. That was the last time I spoke to Damon. Stefan and I stayed in touch, but then again I haven't seen him in about 15 years either. I heard they were both back in town, and decided to pay them a little visit.

I pushed my dark, curled hair off my shoulder and grinned, making sure my spaghetti strapped, purple tank top was straight and my black skinny jeans looked okay with my purple converse. I took out my neon blue headphones out of my ear and tucked my iPod touch into my bag. It was a "gift" from a little snack I had in New York. God rest his soul.

It was dark, my German Sheppard Leonardo barked beside me, whining and looking up. I pet his head softly and kept walking, he followed at my heels as I approached the manor.

I opened the front door quietly, knowing full well Leonardo would give us away in a few seconds. In the few seconds they hadn't noticed, I heard Stephan speaking.

"I'm _really_ sorry it won't be of any help to your diabolical plan." Then he stopped, he must have heard at Leonardo's nails clinked against the wood floor. He and Damon appeared in the hallway before me, staring. I wonder what they were talking about…

"Long time no see boys." I greeted. Leonardo let out a low growl from beside me, sensing they were dangerous.

"Maxie?" Stefan questioned, appearing before me and grabbing me into a hug. I smirked, hugging him back but looking over at Damon.

"I've missed you." I pulled back and hit him playfully on the chest. "Why haven't I seen you in so long?" He grinned back at me.

"Oh you know, gone here and there, the usual." He rubbed the back of his head as he explained his excuse to me.

"Damon" I greeted, staring him down. "I haven't seen you in awhile, thought maybe you were dead. Well, more dead." I stepped away from Stefan and towards him. Damon didn't say anything as I approached and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a light hug before pulling away and kissing his cheek. "Isn't this cozy, where's Zach?"

"He's dead, on account of Damon." Stefan explained softly. I rolled my eyes, looking over to the handsome vampire with beautiful blue eyes behind me.

"Figures" I muttered. "Damon still hasn't learned how to play nice?" Stefan shook his head. "It's going to come back to bite him in the ass one day, I swear."

"Why are you here, Maxie?" Damon finally spoke; his voice was flat and emotionless. I smiled softly, missing the sound of his voice.

"I missed you guys." I teased, reaching down and scratching Leonardo behind the ear. "It's so great to be back home!" I strolled past them, winking before going into the parlor. Jumping down the steps I waltzed over to the couch and sat down, Leonardo sat down by my legs. I scratched his head and he whined affectionately. I really love this dog, and showed it by kissing his nose when he put his head up to look at me. "You're such a good boy, Leonardo."

"Leonardo?" Stefan asked from the stairs, walking down them. "Like the painter? You knew him right?" I grinned sheepishly.

"He's named after the blue ninja turtle." I admitted, kissing the top of Leonardo's head. "I love you sweetie." Stefan shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"You never will change, will you Max?"

"I haven't in the 588 years I've been alive. I don't think so anytime soon, sorry you're stuck with me." I put my feet up on the couch, laying down on the couch and getting comfortable. Stefan walked over, picking up my feet and sitting down on the couch. I put my feet back on top of him, getting comfortable. My eyes glanced to the bookcase, which had a stake sitting on a holder.

"You missed me so much that you decided to come back to Mystic Falls?" Damon teased, walking in and standing a few feet away from us. His icy blue eyes danced with amusement. "I'm touched."

"Oh yeah" I muttered sarcastically. "I was fine for the last 75 years without seeing you but all of a sudden I just couldn't take it anymore!" I was being dramatic, putting my hand to my face and pretending to feel faint. "Whatever would I do without you?"

Damon rolled his eyes, a smirk on his lips. "Welcome back to the family." Sarcasm dripped from his voice. He turned, ready to exit the room when I was on my feet in half a second, over to the book shelf to retrieve the steak and by Damon before anyone could realize what was going on. Sticking the stake into where his kidney should be in his side I pressed in hard, my mouth on his ear.

"That's for trying to kill me last time I saw you, don't _ever_ do it again." I snarled, letting him drop to the ground in pain. Stefan jumped up behind me, surprised. I turned around with a smile on my face. "I'm starving Stefan, where can we grab some grub?" He blinked before answering.

"The Grill, come on let's go."

"Awesome. Come on Leonardo." I commanded. The dog got up immediately, rushing to me as I stepped over Damon's body that lay writhing in pain on the floor and we walked out the door.

**xXx**

I left Leonardo in Stefan's car and we entered "Mystic Fall's Grill" just after it turned night. There wasn't a problem with me walking around in the daytime. I'd learned how to get a day ring long before Stefan or Damon were even born.

Sitting down at a table near the bar I fiddled with the wedding ring on my right left finger absentmindedly. For whatever reason the song 'So What' by Pink got stuck in my head. I wanted a fight, a real fight that would challenge me. I was so _bored_.

"What's the real reason you're back Maxie?" Stefan questioned me as we waited for the waitress. He was always so quick to get to the point.

"I heard you guys were having a family reunion and wanted to join in." I joked, putting my left hand to my mouth and chewed on my pointer finger nail. "God, I need a few shots." I muttered, feeling fidgety.

"I don't want any trouble Maxie. I love you and everything but the last thing I need is another vampire causing trouble here." I knew he was serious and I really didn't want to cause Stefan any trouble. I loved him very much.

"You're one of my dearest friends Stefan; I don't want you in any danger at all."

I saw the waitress come over, holding a pen and pad of paper to take our order. "Hey, what can I get for you guys to drink?" She asked politely.

"I'll get a coke, please." I asked. She wrote down what I wanted before looking at Stefan.

"Just water, thanks." He requested. She smiled at both of us cheerfully.

"I'll be right back with that and to take your order." She handed us two menus and walked off. I looked back at Stefan mischievously.

"I'll go order the shots." I hopped up from the table, walking over to the bar. A cute, dark haired guy was working. He looked me up and down before asking me what I needed.

"Six shots of tequila, please." I smiled politely.

"Can I see some I.D.?" I rolled my eyes before looking intently into his.

"No, you don't need to see it. In fact, you like me so much that any drinking I decide to do here from now on will be free." He nodded, blinking for a second.

"It's on the house, cutie." I smirked at him.

"Thanks." He poured our shots and I took them on a small tray back to the table for Stefan and myself. He groaned when he saw me walking back.

"You're not going to make me drink, are you?" I set the tray down on the table and looked at him before rolling my eyes.

"Of course I am." I informed him. "We have to celebrate my home coming." Grabbing a shot, I held it out to Stefan. He slowly, reluctantly reached up and took it from me. I grinned, grabbing my own. "To us, who have to live with Damon everyday from now on." We clinked glasses and both drank them down quick. The alcohol burned my throat a little as I gulped it fast. "Another?" I asked, grabbing another shot for myself.

"No, I'm alright." Stefan murmured, staring at the doorway. I drank down another glass before looking at the door myself. There stood a girl I didn't recognize with Katherine. I grabbed _another_ shot and downed it quickly before standing up, my face in probably looked beyond pissed.

She looked over to the table and saw both of us. "Stefan!" she called with a smile on her face. I felt a snarl escape my throat as she approached, ready to tear her head off. Getting ready to lunge at that bitch I felt arms around me, preventing me from moving at that moment.

"Let me go Stefan." I growled, silently hoping my face hadn't changed from how angry I felt. "I'm going to _kill_ that bitch." Katherine stopped, looking at both of us confused.

"Maxie, that's not Katherine." I stopped growling, feeling confused.

"What?" I questioned stupidly, spinning around to face Stefan.

"That's Elena. It's a long story." My head was spinning. Elena? She looked exactly like Katherine.

"Hi" Elena stopped in front of us, frowning, probably because Stefan's arms were still around me. "I'm Elena."

"Maxie" I snapped at her, eager to talk to Stefan again. "Sorry, I have to bitch at Stefan for a minute." I turned to Stefan, whose eyes were stony. "Are you out of your fricken' mind Stefan?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"You're really going to lecture me about who I date?" He questioned.

"Hey, in my defense he was a lot nicer when he was human." I growled back. "So don't be a dick."

"You've dated your fair share of psychos." He told me. No shit. I grabbed another shot and downed it. The alcohol was starting to go to my head.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, lost.

"Stefan's lecturing me because I married his brother."

**Rate and Review pweaseeee! **


End file.
